Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a method and apparatus for enabling desktop resource sequencing operations to be applied to remote computing sessions.
Description of the Related Art
Protocols for supporting remote desktop assistance such as Microsoft Remote Desktop Protocol (RDP) or Windows Remote Assistance enable a user to share a desktop or allow an authorized administrator to pre-empt termination of a remote computing session in order to commandeer the user's desktop. These peer-centric management tools are generally suited to providing remote computer management functions such as helpdesk support. To better address business-oriented communications requirements, various products such as WebEx, NetMeeting or GoToMeeting provide features such as desktop sharing, white-boarding, telephony and video conferencing services. Such products generally require each desktop in the collaboration scheme to maintain specialized collaboration software. To address the requirements of modern point-to-point voice or video communications using internet telephony, standardized protocols such as Session Initialization Protocol (SIP) aided by centralized functions, such as proxy, registration and location services, enable various central exchange offerings expected from legacy Private Branch Exchange (PBX) platforms including call forward, call hold and conferencing for stand-alone or software-based phone endpoints.
While the recent rapid emergence of virtualized computing infrastructure had resulted in innovative machine creation and static provisioning services, methods for assigning desktop resources to facilitate business processes remain severely limited.